1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric power generators and, more specifically, to generators that derive power from mechanical contact between surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless, portable and multi-function electronic devices require independent and maintenance-free power sources. The emerging technologies for mechanical energy harvesting are effective and promising approaches for building self-powered systems, because of a great abundance of mechanical energy existing in the environment and the human body. Piezoelectric nanogenerators have been developed to convert tiny-scale mechanical energy into electricity. Another approach to providing power is though triboelectric nanogenerators based on the contact-electrification effect. Triboelectric nanogenerators harvest mechanical energy through a periodic contact and separation of two polymer plates. However, most triboelectric nanogenerators have limited power output.
Integration of pressure-sensitive components with an active-matrix, such as in an artificial electronic skin, is an important area of interest in the field of robotics. Existing systems, however, typically require external power sources, which can add to their complexity.
Therefore, there is a need for triboelectric nanogenerators with increased power output.